


Statera

by moosesmittens



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dehumanization, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, Monsters, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesmittens/pseuds/moosesmittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his search for a better life in a dimension ruled by Bill Cipher, Ford is captured by a hoard of monsters. Kept as their prisoner, he fears he’ll to be handed to Bill himself. </p><p>But it turns out they have something much worse planned for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a collaborative work between dream team moose and mason we're evil and love to eat garbage

 He had been trekking for miles… Stretches of days that seemed to never end. Everything had blurred into one big block of pain and exhaustion and aching muscles. Everything else didn’t matter at that moment. He had earned a good night’s rest. 

 His destination, a nearby city, lined the horizon. It blinked with a multitude of lights and promise of new opportunity. A place for a new start and maybe somewhere he could find decent work.

 It’s only when he heard voices and snapped awake that he regretted the lax in paranoia.

 He scrambled out of the sleeping bag, kicking it off before find himself face to face with a reptilian looking creature.

 “Get out of here!” Ford snapped, swiping at it’s face. “You have no business here!”

 A toothy grin stretched across the creature’s face, baring pointed teeth. A forked black tongue flicked out of it’s mouth and wrapped tightly around his wrist. Something thwacked him hard against his legs and he cried out, toppling to the ground.

 The others made a low, repeated huffing sound.

 Ford bristled, tugging at his wrist as he tried to stagger back to his feet.

 They were  _ laughing  _ at him!

 “What? What do you want? Leave me alone!”

 He could only see outlines, his head darted from side to side as the creatures prowled around him. They were crouched low to the ground, talons gripping the sand. He had never seen such creatures before. But he had heard about them. They were notorious.

 “Scavengers.” He growled.

 “Human.” The Scavenger before him murmured, bright yellow eyes glinting in the dark. It was looking at him with an expression that could only be described as  _ hungry. _

 They began to chatter amongst themselves, the language was sharp and guttural. Primitive. Ford couldn’t understand it. They were all gesturing wildly at him, hissing. Their tails slashed from side to side, flicking up clouds of sand.

 Ford's gaze quickly traveled to his supply bag near the now abandoned sleeping bag. Nestled within his spare clothes was a weapon, a compact laser pistol of his own design. Small yet effective. He glanced back towards the creatures, the light of the three moons overhead reflecting brightly off their scales. If he could somehow retrieve his gun before they had time to react...

 Muscles tense, his eyes flicked back and forth between his bag and the reptile-like creatures before him, their strange hissing voices filling the air and setting his nerves alight. It was now or never. Ford sprung into action, feet leaving deep gouges in the sand as he scrambled for his weapon. He could hear the voices increase in volume as he frantically popped the clasp of his leather bag open and retrieved the pistol from inside. Crouching, he whipped his arms to the side and pointed the gun at a rapidly approaching scavenger, firing a round onto one of its scaly forelimbs.

 The creature shrieked in shock and pain, tripping and collapsing onto the sand. Others crawled swiftly towards him and Ford blindly shot at them, flashing blue lights leaving spots in his vision with every twitch of his trigger finger. Suddenly something hard and heavy struck him from behind, throwing him forward and knocking the air from his lungs. He tried to push himself back up, pistol remaining in his white-knuckled grip, but something was holding him down. Large hands pressed against his upper back, the threat of sharp talons digging into his skin through his coat. Ford tried to shout but all that managed to escape was a rasping croak.

 He felt another clawed hand pry at his fingers, loosening Ford's grip on his gun before confiscating it. A guttural voice spoke near his ear but whatever it said was completely lost on him.

 "Let me go!" Ford howled, struggling to escape and spitting sand from his mouth. The scavenger above him remained unaffected, moving a hand from Ford's back to pat down his sides. When no additional weapons were found it barked a few short words to its comrades and it wasn't long before Ford could feel another set of hands on his legs and something wrapping tightly around his ankles.

 Panic quickly set in and Ford desperately tried to kick his legs out but it was no use. The hands on his back removed themselves long enough to grip his wrists, wrenching his arms back before those were restrained as well. The ropes cut painfully into his flesh as he hopelessly tugged at his bindings.

 Adrenaline chilled his blood, his heart pounding in his ears. Unable to move or defend himself, he was completely at their mercy. Talons dug into his back and he winced, feeling warm liquid dribble down his skin. A thick, wet tongue laved across the side of his face. Hot, heavy breath curled against his neck. It smelt like rotting meat, which churned his stomach.

 He craned his neck, pulling as far away from the creature as possible. He could see the other Scavenger he’d managed to hit limping over, looking at him with a murderous expression. It’s lips drawn back as it pointed sharply at him and snapped some unintelligible words at it’s comrades.

 Ford found his face crammed back down into the sand for a moment, one of them clambering on top of him and growling lowly at the other. He heard the sound of those massive tails whipping back and force, their voices growing louder.

 They seemed to be having a disagreement, perhaps on what they were to do with him.

 But he was beginning to swallow sand, unable to breathe. He began to thrash against the ground, straining against the heavy claw on his skull.

 One of them seized a handful of his hair and dragged him to his feet. He hissed in pain, spluttering and coughing out sand. They all observed him. He counted four glinting pairs of eyes in the glow of the moons.

 He snarled, snapping his teeth in a warning as he fought against his bindings.

 “What… What do you want from me? Let me go!”

 The reptilian creatures grinned wolfishly at his struggles, moving closer to him and encircling him. One traced his torso with a single claw and muttered something to the others.

 They all huff in another bout of laughter, tongues flicking out and grazing against him.

 Ford tried to hide a shiver, swallowing a lump in his throat. “Don’t… touch me!’ He spat, twitching away from their touches.

 A heavy scaled tail knocked him back to the ground, ropes looping around his wrists and ankles and tightening sharply. Ford’s eyes widened in panic as he realised what they were planning to do.

 They were going to drag him.

 He howled, writhing helplessly in the bindings. They ignored him, one securing the knots and throwing the ropes to it’s comrades.

 He could do nothing except cry out in pain as the ropes chafed his wrists. He was dragged through the heavy sand, rocks slicing deep wounds in his arms and legs. Blood flowed freely. They ignored his screaming, his animalistic howling as his clothes were cut to ribbons on the rougher ground.

 It was almost a mercy when a particularly sharp rock loomed up out of nowhere. There was a burst of pain, the world flashing white before merciful darkness took him and dragged him under.

 ---

 The first thing he noticed as he slowly came to was the sharp, piercing pain in his skull. He winced, instinctively attempting to pull his hands from behind his back to his throbbing head only to find he couldn't move his arms. His blood ran cold upon realization and he jerked his arms, rubbing the raw skin of his wrists against the tightly secured rope.

 It was hard to tell where exactly he was but what he was in was obvious. Metal bars lined his vision, slightly obscuring the dull canvas of the surrounding walls and the several wooden crates that littered the area. He was in a cage, bound and...gagged? There was definitely something tight around his face, restricting his jaw movement. A strap was wrapped around the back of his skull and another at the back of his neck, securing the device in place. It didn't take long for Ford to realize that he hadn't been gagged but muzzled.

 His eyes widened and he tried to lift himself up but it proved difficult. His ankles were still tied together and he cried out in alarm, the full reality of the situation hitting him like a ton of bricks. He had been attacked, ambushed by no other than several members of a species most infamously known for their dealings as slave drivers.

 He shouted, the muzzle slightly muffling his cry. He found he was able to open his mouth a little but not much. He slammed his sore, battered body against the iron bars issuing another harsh scream from his dry mouth. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. How could he have been so careless? How could he have been foolish enough to drop his guard like that?

 They were probably aware of the bounty on his head and that's why they've taken him. Either that or they plan on simply selling him as a slave and even then someone was bound to recognize him by the many posters bearing his image. Any road from this point on is going to lead him to Bill and that thought only increased his panic.

 A loud curse tore from his throat, then another, and another until he could hear a shuffling from outside the tent. A clawed hand pulled the flap back and Ford was greeted by a pair of slitted, reptilian eyes peering irately at him from the entrance. Judging by the sliver of purple and gold sky visible from behind the creature, it appeared to be dawn. He must have been knocked out all night.

 Ford's anger flared and he snarled as the scavenger entered the tent, writhing and kicking his bound feet against the cage.

 He roared, slamming his body against the bars once more. His captor growled something in response, jabbing a taloned claw at him. Probably didn’t like the noises he was making.

 Well, good! Ford thought bitterly.

 He bared his teeth at his captor, his jaw strained and tight. He felt his breath coming out in short panicked bursts. The muzzle felt tight around his head and he rubbed it furiously against the cage. He had to get it off!

 The Scavenger hissed, slinking over to the cage and eying him closely. It’s tail swept back and forth, teeth glinting. It slammed its palm against the bars with a heavy clang, making Ford jump. The whole cage shuddered, metal bars ringing. Ford’s burst of panic turned into a heated punch of anger through his chest. He twisted his body around, responding by lashing his feet against the cage with another dull clanging.

 His captor circled his cage, eyes narrowed into slits. Ford refused to let it out of his sight, eyes unblinking as he stared it down.

 It moved it’s talons closer, sticking it through the bars just out of reach. Ford snarled, lunging at the creature. His body slammed against the steel flooring, a sting of pain in his mouth and the taste of metal told him he had bitten his tongue. He cursed bitterly, spitting blood into the muzzle.

 The cacophony of huffing and growling that followed made heat crawl up his neck and spread across his cheeks. He felt ill. It had baited him. And, like a wild animal, he had fallen straight for it.

 Two other Scavengers sauntered into the tent, joining in the laughter. Ford bristled, rolling onto his stomach. He tucked his knees underneath him, hoisting himself up with a pained grunt. His shoulders ached from the strain of his arms pulled behind his back.

 The flap of the tent opened one more time and a large Scavenger prowled inside. It was more heavy set, with thicker legs and tail. And it was looking at him with an undeniable hunger, eyes glinted with pure malice.

 “Get… the fuck away from me!” He spat.

 It’s eyes were unblinking as it stared him down. It didn’t shift its gaze for a moment, even when it began to speak to it’s friends.

 It said something that made that similar spark of hunger ignite in their eyes too.

 Oh god. Were they going to eat him?

 A grin stretched across the Heavy one, making languid steps towards the cage and producing a key to unlock it.

 It pulled the cage door open with a harsh creak and Ford tensed, eyes wide and unmoving from the large scavenger. It reached towards him with a single, dark hand and Ford recoiled, awkwardly scrambling backwards until his shoulder blades pressed uncomfortably against the iron bars. The creature growled and gripped the front of Ford's torn sweater, forcefully pulling him forward with unmatched strength and dragging him out of his confines.

 "No, NO!" Ford shouted through the muzzle and quickly turned to his side before his face could collide with the hard ground beneath him. He instinctively curled into a ball, tucking his head between his knees to protect himself from those deadly talons, those vicious maws lined with jagged, razor sharp teeth.

 He braced himself as he felt a cold snout sniff along his neck and was suddenly hit with the image of this creature snapping its jaws around his throat. A thin tongue flicked out, tasting the salt on his skin and goosebumps prickled along his damp flesh.

 A pair of hands traced along his back and it wasn't long before all six were on him, grabbing and tearing what was left of his already ruined clothing. Ford jerked in their grasps, crying out as his hair was seized and head forcibly yanked back.

 A pair of yellow eyes met his own and its tongue once again dragged across his skin, along his jawline and up the side of his face. Ford's lips curled beneath the muzzle in disgust and a low growl issued from the back of his throat. The creature grunted a few harsh words before delivering a swift blow to the side of Ford's head and slamming his skull against the dirt floor.

 One of them clambered over him, dragging its scaly underbelly against his turned side. Ford cast a frantic, fearful glance at the largest scavenger hovering above him, its pupils wide and glinting with malicious intent. The others hung close by, chattering avidly and running their taloned hands over whatever part of Ford's body they could reach.

 He was petrified, like a terrified rabbit in the clutches of some savage predator and his horror only intensified when his gaze happened to fall towards the lower half of the thick creature poised above him.

 Protruding from the slit on its lower belly was the narrow, pink tip of the scavenger's cock and the reason behind those hungry looks suddenly became clear to him. Ford's eyes widened in panic and he thrashed beneath the monster in a futile attempt to throw it off but it was useless. There was no escape.

 The scavenger huffed and nipped the side of Ford's neck, teeth grazing threateningly over his pulse. It grabbed his shoulder and forcibly turned him onto his belly, holding him in place with one hand as the other lowered to pull down what was left of Ford's pants.

 "Oh God, don't do this- PLEASE don't do this!" Ford croaked, face pressed against the hard dirt floor. The tickling sensation of a tongue flicked across his upper back and Ford felt something drip on the tops of his thighs. The creature above him shifted until its hips were low enough to grind it’s now fully unsheathed cock against the cleft of Ford's ass.

 Ford twitched, breath caught in his throat and heart pounding in his ears. It rubbed slowly against him, leaving behind wet trails of lubricant. This couldn't be happening, why is this happening? The scavenger scraped its teeth along Ford's shoulders as it adjusted itself until the tip of its tapered prick pressed against the tight ring of muscle. Ford's body froze and he squeezed his eyes shut as it slowly began to push inside him.

 The head went in easily enough but as the monster sunk itself deeper and deeper within, the stretch grew to be unbearable. Ford panted, struggling to suck air into his constricted lungs. He could hear the unintelligible hissing of the other two at his side and could feel their rough hands briefly brush across his skin.

 Finally the creature above bottomed out, cool scales of its hips pressing firmly against his ass. It pulled out slightly before pushing back in and Ford grunted in pain, face twisting and tears pricking the corners of his eyes. No, no, no, this isn't happening, this couldn't be happening to him.

 It jerked its hips forward and back, quick and deep, rocking Ford's body and rubbing his face against the dirt. He cried out with each thrust, teeth gritted beneath the leather muzzle. Soon another pair of hands began to press against his back and Ford felt the larger scavenger freeze on top of him, a low growl rumbling in its chest. It curled possessively over Ford's body and barked a few sharp words at its comrade, clearly displeased at the other monster's breach in boundaries.

 The other scavenger hissed several words back and the larger one responded by lashing out and snapping its teeth warningly. The other seemed to back off, grumbling, but regardless the one above remained tense, guarding Ford's body with its own before resuming its sharp thrusts. A few minutes passed as it steadily increased its speed, a deep chirr emitting from its throat. With a final, hard push it spilled its seed deep inside him and Ford sobbed helplessly at the uncomfortable feeling of being filled.

 He whimpered, tears stinging his eyes and dribbling into the dirt. Warm liquid dripped down his inner thighs, the creature’s cock still buried inside him. It won’t leave him! Ford just wanted to curl into the nearest corner and cry. He’d never felt so hideously violated before, his whole body was numb with shock.

 This can’t have happened! He refused to believe it.

 The scavenger seemed to be relishing the moment, it’s muscles twitching and relaxing and a low purr rumbling through it’s body.

 Ford craned his neck, looking helplessly to the other creatures prowling around him. A smaller one slunk closer, it’s head lowered in reverence towards the other. It’s tongue flicked in and out in rapid succession, tail held low. It was erect, the tip of it’s rigid pink cock was unsheathed and already dripping. It dipped its head low, baring it’s throat to the other heavier one. The one on top of Ford uttered a low growl, hissing out a few words. The other bowed its head, responding with a deep rumble from the back of it’s throat. The others began to chatter amongst themselves, teeth bared and tails flicking sharply from side to side.

 Ford felt the weight on top of him shift, flinching as talons plant themselves on either side of his head. A heavy scaled snout grazed along his spine, hot breath curling against the nape of his neck. It’s tongue dragged across his throat, wet warmth trailing up his chin and dripping against his ear. He shuddered, bile rising up his throat. The creature was still inside him and now it wants to  _ cuddle _ ?

 Ford hissed between his teeth, his hackles raised. The beast thrusted inside him one more time, teeth snapping close to his ear in a very clear warning. Ford whimpered. He felt his entire body flaring up with hatred and revulsion. Without warning, the creature pulled itself out sharply. He cried out, pain cutting through him. He felt like he’d been stretched apart. He had to be bleeding, his abused hole leaking with the beast’s disgusting fluids. He choked on a sob, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

 “Please…. No more.” He whimpered. The Scavenger’s claws dug into his skull as he writhed, helplessly trying to wiggle away.

 Teeth clicked close to his ear once more and he flinched, freezing. He saw the creature’s snout and jagged teeth looming next to him. It hissed; he could smell the rotting meat on the creature’s breath. Ford remained as still as he possibly could, trembling like a frightened mouse. Satisfied it’s prey had stopped struggling, the scavenger continued to lave it’s tongue over Ford’s naked body, a rumbling purr rolling from it as it savoured the tang of terror in his sweat. Ford’s skin prickled at every touch, the slick warmth was disorientating. Sticky and revolting but it was a welcome change from the pain. He remained still, releasing a shaky breath. He lay still in the dirt as the creature groomed him.

 There was a sudden growl and Ford saw the smaller one trying to get closer, whining and flicking out its tongue as it approached the heavier one. It was as though it was asking it for permission. Oh no… No more... Please.

 One of the others shrieked in protest, slamming its body against the smaller one and sending it sprawling into the dirt. The smaller one roared as it leapt back to its feet and lunged for the other. The spikes along it’s throat and back flared up. The two creatures met in a tangle, hissing and snarling. Teeth raked along scales and claws scrabbled to find purchase. The smaller one let out a pained yelp, the larger one throwing it to the ground with a heavy thud. The one on the ground instinctively tucked its head and feet over its soft underbelly, it’s tail curling over to protect itself.

 Another one joined the victor’s side, slitted eyes are thin with malice as it raised a claw and swiped it across the loser’s belly. The small one howled, thrashing its tail from side to side. The rest of the gang joined in, baring down onto the fallen creature. One seized it’s throat in it’s jaws and flung it against the dirt. It was helpless as the two creatures gathered around him, clawing and biting. Their eyes burnt with bloodlust. One grinned and swung its tail into the loser’s side. The heavy thwump reverberated throughout the canvas tent, the force sending the small creature careening to the other side. It landed with a pained grunt, whimpering as it rolled onto it’s side. Savage claw marks streaked across its soft belly and began to ooze blood.

 The scavenger that Ford assumed was the boss of this gang paused his grooming to give a rumble of approval, a wolfish grin curled his lips.

 Ford’s face twisted in disgust. It was all a sick display of dominance. The sign of a primitive culture. He’d heard Scavengers had such hierarchies but he’d never seen such a stupid waste of energy in the name of such things.

 The overbearing weight of the creature lifted from Ford's back a few moments later. Despite no clawed hands holding him down, he found he had no energy to move. His entire body screamed in agony, muscles tight and flesh stinging. With his restraints and the scavengers hovering nearby, hope of getting out of this was nonexistent.

 The largest scavenger came into his line of view, an air of confidence in its relaxed gait. It made Ford sick to his stomach. The monster spoke to its two friends, sharp words piercing through the stale air and their lips curled back in a nauseating mockery of a smile. The smaller two turned their gazes to Ford's prone, battered body and an icy chill crawled down the man's spine at those hungry looks.

 The larger one sauntered out of the tent, clearly satisfied and finding no desire to stick around. The tent flap fluttered closed and the other two scavengers approached, tongues flicking and tails swishing through the dirt.

 One of them was on him in an instant, cold belly pressing against his back and Ford trembled. It wasted no time pushing into the man's stretched hole, spreading him open further as its girth gradually thickened towards the base. Ford cried out at the sharp pain, not yet recovered from the previous abuse. It twitched its hips against Ford's own, thrusting short and quick into him.

 The other stepped over his turned head, presenting its pink, dripping cock to Ford's face and rubbing it slowly over his temple. Ford groaned in revulsion as precum dripped into his hair and down his forehead. A soft chirr was heard from above as it grinded itself on him and all the while Ford was still being pummeled, the disgusting slick noises of being fucked filling the tent.

 He prayed this would be over soon; that they'd finish and leave him alone. He could hardly breathe, whether it was due to panic or the almost crushing weight on his back he couldn't say for sure. His breath came out in shallow puffs and finally he could feel the monster quicken its sharp thrusts before freezing and cumming deep into his ass. It pulled out and Ford could feel an uncomfortable wetness drip from his hole and down his balls.

 The one at his face seemed to be nearly done as well. Ford squeezed his eyes shut as it rubbed its cock harder onto him and, after a few short moments, it released its load onto Ford's hair. He could feel semen slowly soak his scalp and he shuddered violently in disgust.

 He released a sobbing breath through gritted teeth, fists bunched tightly in his bonds.

 “Just stop…” He whimpered. “Please… That’s enough.”

 His pitiful whining seemed to only amuse the creatures. Now that they’d been satisfied by him, they circled him as though he were fallen prey. They rumbled at one another, tongues flicking in and out. A claw slammed down onto his head and pushed down. Ford cried out, he felt the semen oozing and drying into the roots of his hair. He could smell it. The Scavengers huffed with laughter, relishing his distress. A claw hooked onto his muzzle and pulled it back. It snapped sharply back onto his face. He recoiled, wincing as the bands tightened further around his head. He growled a warning, eyes burning with rage. He wanted to rip these bastards apart. Tear their bellies open and cut their throats and watch them bleed for every moment of humiliation.

 He heard a testy chirping and click of teeth. They hissed at him, grinning as they slammed his face back into the ground. One seized his throat, holding him up and watching him struggle and kick feebly. Then it threw him back into the cage, slamming the door shut with another huff of laughter.

 Ford thudded heavily onto the cage floor, grunting in pain. He heard the cage door locking and the steady thud of retreating footfalls.

 They were  _ gone _ .

 “Oh thank god… Oh thank god…” He sobbed, staying where he had fallen. His whole body was wracked with uncontrollable trembling. Tears streamed down his face, every breath came out short and strained. It was hard to breathe.

 It…It can’t have happened. It just can’t have happened…


	2. Chapter 2

 Ford's entire body ached, muscles wound tight and bruises already beginning to form on his skin. His breathing came out in erratic puffs, interspersed with quiet sobs and winces of pain. The metal floor he was lying upon thankfully provided some relief as it cooled his hot flesh.

 A small whimper from the corner of the tent made him still. He turned his head to view the small creature from earlier, trembling on its side and struggling to get its feet under itself. He had been so focused on his own pain, he had completely forgotten about it.

 Blood trickled from the slash marks on its belly- although they didn't look deep enough to be deadly. It made a pathetic whining sound at the back of its throat as its feet found purchase on the dry dirt, but it was still much too weak to lift itself.

 Ford watched the creature, its black scales glistening in the low lighting and mouth agape with sharp teeth. A moment passed before it slowly turned its gaze to the cage where Ford lay, slitted eyes staring into his own. Ford's breath caught in his throat and a surge of fear struck his chest. It shouldn't be a threat, it's injured. Regardless, those bright yellow eyes set him on edge.

 The scavenger shuddered, steadily lifting itself to its feet and Ford wasn't too surprised at its quick recovery. After all, members of this species are a hardy lot but he could tell the creature was still hurting due to its wobbly stance. It slowly began to move towards him and Ford stiffened, teeth gritting beneath the muzzle.

 "No- you stay away!" He growled. His throat was horribly sore. "Don't you dare come any closer!"

 The scavenger ignored him, unperturbed by Ford's warning and only got closer with each rocky step.

 “G-Get away!” Ford croaked as he wiggled to the far corner of the cage. He snapped his teeth together, more tears stinging his eyes.

 The creature paused it’s advance for a moment, blinking and tilting it’s head to the side. It whined something, tongue flicking out as it spat a few words at him in it’s guttural tongue. Ford responded with a low, drawn out snarl, pressing himself against the bars of the cage. He was the picture of a cornered, frightened beast. His eyes were wide and wild, his nostrils flared as his breath came out in short puffs.

 The Scavenger groaned as it pulled itself the last few steps. Blood trailed down it’s scales, wounds crackling with every step. It lifted a talon and unlocked the cage. Ford jumped, back arched as he couched against the floor. His hands were still bound. He couldn’t even feel them anymore.

 “S-Stay away!!!” He tried to growl but it came out as a whimper, fear clutching his chest and twisting it into knots. “Please!”

 The beast made no move to pull him out of the cage, merely looking around it before crawling in itself. It’s claws clicked against the metal floor. Ford begged and pleaded it not to get closer, whimpering and sobbing as he crumpled against the cage floor.

 “No more no more no more…” He repeated the words like a mantra. He could feel the creature’s heat emanating off it’s scales. He could smell its breath, hot and heavy against his bare skin. There was a gentle snapping noise and the ropes that bound his hands behind his back fell away.

 Ford’s arms fell down to his side, limp from the lack of blood flow. Pins and needles shot through his hands, prickling his skin. He looked up at the creature, eyes wide with questioning. Why did it free his hands? He tried to push himself onto his hands and knees but his elbow buckled and he fell back down onto his face.

 The Scavenger uttered a whine, nudging him with it’s snout. Ford let out a snarl of warning but it wouldn’t stop nosing him, hissing something in response. A thick slick warmth slid across his back and he shuddered, his useless arms were no help to him now.

 “What… What do you want from me? Leave me be.” Ford groaned, tucking his head to his chest. The creature chattered, clicking it’s teeth. Ford froze as he felt it’s warm underbelly scrape over him, letting out a helpless whine.

_  Not again oh please not again… _

 But the hideous invasion he was expecting never came, instead a warmth encircled his body. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the Scavenger had curled it’s thick tail around him. It’s massive head shifted close to him, observing him with slitted golden eyes. With those menacing pointed teeth so close to him, he felt like a tiny rabbit in a predator’s jaws. But the creature simply shuffled closer and pressed it’s underbelly against his spine.

 It’s nostrils flared, scenting the dried blood and sweat and cum that clung to his skin. It raised it’s head and flicked out it’s tongue against his muzzled cheek. Ford growled in response, glowering. The Scavenger huffed, a smile curled at the corners of it’s mouth. A spark of amusement lit up in it’s eyes. But there was no malice there.

 It nuzzled his hair, nosing down the nape of his neck and licking along his collarbone. It pressed its snout against his sternum to roll him onto his side and expose his belly. Ford instinctively tucked his knees to his chest, his skin prickled. But the beast paid it no mind, licking along his hands and attempting to comb it’s tongue over his covered chest.

 Ford shuddered at the feeling of a warm tongue running along his fingers, leaving behind thin coat of foul-smelling saliva. His knees pressed against the creature's underbelly, against those shallow slash marks and he felt a trickle of blood run down the length of one of his legs.

 The scavenger tensed when Ford put pressure on its wounds and quickly gripped his knees in its large, scaly hands. With some gentle force, it managed to spread Ford's legs and the man gasped in alarm as what little separation he had from the beast was gone.

 It continued to drag its tongue along his skin, his hands, his wrists, his neck. Ford squeezed his eyes shut, lifting his shaky arms to push against the scavenger's neck but it did nothing to deter the beast resting between his legs.

 Eventually the scavenger scooted itself down Ford's body, flicking its tongue against his belly until it reached the man's flaccid member. Puffs of air hit his flesh and he tried to kick away from the creature but to no avail. It held onto his knees, preventing him from moving as it dragged its long tongue against his cock.

 Ford held his breath as it licked him, hands scrabbling at the ground to push himself away but it felt as though his arms were full of pins and needles. The scavenger dipped its head lower to run its tongue along his testicles before reaching his ass. A wave of revulsion hit Ford as it slowly licked his hole, still leaking from the other beasts' fluids but the creature paid no mind.

 "God, what are you even doing?" Ford groaned. This was disgusting. "Just-Just go away."

 The scavenger ignored him as it continued to lick at him languidly, snout pressed against Ford's taint. It wasn't long before it removed its tongue and lazily dragged itself back up the length of Ford's body, scales scraping gently against his skin.

 Ford kept his eyes shut, teeth gritting as he felt the beast's wet cock slide against his own. It simply rested itself on top of him, nosing along his hair and neck. Goosebumps prickled his flesh as warm air hit the shell of his ear.

 The creature slowly rolled its hips, rubbing itself on Ford's dick and the man could do nothing but lay helplessly beneath it. A few moments passed before it brought its hips lower, lifting the man's bottom half slightly to better angle it's prick against his ass.

 Ford braced his elbows against the metal floor, trying to pull away but the creature had already pushed its tapered tip into him. He cried out at the sharp sting, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Surprisingly the beast paused, tilting its head to press its nose against the side of the leather muzzle. Ford squinted his eyes open and yellow eyes peered back. The scavenger made a soft cooing noise from the back of its throat, still as a statue over him. It waited several seconds before tentatively pressing itself deeper into him. Ford winced at the slow stretch, still horribly sore from the previous abuse but no sound escaped his dry throat.

 "Please," Ford croaked, chest heaving painfully. "Stop- go away."

 Ford hadn't expected it to stop once more. The scavenger gazed carefully at his face, another soft coo emitting from its throat.

 Ford pushed at its neck again but it didn't move away. The creature already had half its length in his ass and it didn't seem as though it planned to back off any time soon. Whenever he made a noise of distress, the scavenger would stop and Ford almost wished it would just hurry and get this over with.

 So Ford forced himself to stay quiet. He couldn't handle the creature stopping every minute. The sooner this was done, the better.

 The scavenger waited a moment before resuming. It slowly pushed the rest of its cock inside him and Ford stifled the pained grunt that threatened come out. He could feel the beast's bony hips against his own and the weight of its belly resting on his dick.

 It pulled out before pushing itself back in, a deep purr rumbling in its chest. It kept its nose pressed against Ford's hair as it steadily fucked him, hands resting at either side of the man's torso.

 Ford's hands still gripped the creature's neck but he no longer made any attempt to push it away. Twelve fingers pressed tightly against its hard scales but if there was any discomfort, the scavenger showed no signs of it. It just thrusted into him, gradually picking up the pace with every snap of its hips.

 Ford turned his head away, face twisting in pain but he refused to make a sound. He couldn’t afford having the scavenger stop again; he had to make this quick.

 Minutes passed before its rutting began to falter, hips stuttering as it neared its finish. With a few final pumps, the beast stilled as it released itself deep into his ass. Ford cringed at the feeling, breath ragged and sweat dripping from his forehead. The scavenger simply laid on top of him and after a few short moments, he could feel its cock slowly soften and retreat back into the slit on its lower belly.

 The beast snuffled at his filthy, matted hair, it’s throat uttering chirrs of what he could only assume was contentment. It nosed against his throat, licking his chin and following down his torso. It sniffed curiously at the curls of greying hairs across his chest. Ford groaned, his legs felt like they were weighed down by iron blocks, but he still attempted to kick out. The scavenger clucked it’s tongue, as though it were chiding his unruly behaviour. He glared back at those glinting eyes.

 “Why won’t you just… Leave me ALONE!” Ford roared, lashing out weakly with his heels. It blinked, recoiling its long neck and resting its weight on its haunches. It’s tongue flicked out cautiously, backing away with a low rumble.

 Ford looked equally shocked, surprised that his outburst had actually made an impact. “Please… I don’t want this… Leave me alone.” He tried to say, his voice crackling with barely restrained tears.

 The creature approached him once more and Ford snarled a warning, curling his lip. His eyes flashed in the darkness. But it didn’t seem to be paying attention to his protesting, looming over him and beginning to groom him once more with it’s large tongue. Wet warmth slicked down his belly, wrapping around his cock for a moment. Ford whimpered, the pressure making his muscles tense. But the creature wasn’t done, it combed his inner thighs before tipping up his ass to lick away the fluids that dripped from there. The tongue was soothing, in a sickly, hideous way, against his abused hole and he shivered at the heat.

 “S-Stop…” He croaked. The beast stopped, looking up at him expectantly. It seemed to be satisfied with it’s clean up, snuffling his cock for a moment before coiling its tail around him and settling it’s large body against the floor. It dragged Ford over, forcing him to lay on his side and press his back against it’s warm underbelly.

 Ford elbowed the beast sharply in the stomach, struggling to pull away but it simply huffed and firmly gripped his wrist in its large hand. It finished so why was it still sticking around? Its long tail weighed heavily on his side and Ford found he couldn't move away much to his chagrin.

 The scavenger's rumbling purr reverberated on his back and he could feel the occasional flicker of its tongue against his hair, making his scalp tingle. Ford eventually stopped struggling, laying heatedly on his side as the creature's breathing became slower and deeper.

 It was no doubt falling asleep. Ford's skin was clammy and his lower half felt positively disgusting. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to be far away from where he was now, preferably near a river or lake where he could bathe himself and desperately try to forget the past several hours.

 Instead he was on the hard metal floor of a cage being embraced by a relatively large reptilian monster with no hope of escape. How could he have been careless enough to let this happen?

 The scavenger twitched slightly in its sleep and Ford sighed. His eyes burned and the lids were heavy. A minute passed before he closed them, letting his thoughts swirl within his mind until they gradually became more and more incoherent before fading entirely.

 Ford slept and didn't dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please heed noncon warnings, no lizard sex in this chapter but it still is Nasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream team from the bottom of the trash is back to give you more nasty lizards :) mostly written by moose but looking forward to collaborate more for the next chapters!

The world came back slowly for Ford. The line between sleep and reality became a blur. He was drifting between the two. Stuck in a limbo of nightmare. It was hard to tell which was the nightmare anymore. 

It was the sound of heavy footfalls that had him bolting awake, the situation flooding in as he looked through the bars of the cage to see the largest creature, who he pinned as the Boss Scavenger, pushing aside the canvas flap. It was flanked by the two others. They were grinning and huffing with laughter at the sight of their comrade sleeping inside the cage with their human pet. 

Ford scrambled quickly on his hands and knees, growling. The scavenger behind him was awake and had gone very still. It rumbled deeply, dipping its head and scrabbling its claws against the floor of the cage. It struggled to get traction on the metal, knocking Ford aside with its large tail. Ford cried out, hitting the ground, the breath knocked out of him. He wheezed, coughing and struggling to pulling himself back to his feet.

Meanwhile, the creature had swept past him and left the cage. It closed with a finite clang. The beast slinked over to the Boss, flicking it’s tongue out and bowing its head. It dragged it’s belly on the ground, muttering and whining something unintelligible. Appeasement. It was asking for forgiveness. Ford snarled, pacing back and forth in the cage anxiously. Was he to be punished too?

His heart plummeted to his feet when the Boss seized the smaller one by the throat and threw it across the room. It let out a hideous scream, scrambling to get to it’s feet but the Boss wasn’t done with it yet. It closed it’s jaws around it’s throat and held it down. The smaller one screamed, body thrashing, legs flailing and tail lashing up clouds of dirt. Blood ran down it’s throat as it uttered the most horrible wailing noise that made Ford instinctively cover his ears.

Then, the Boss let it go. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud, it’s side raised up and down as it wheezed for breath.

Ford couldn’t tell if he was pleased to see the creature who had ravaged him being so brutally punished. It was sickening. The other creatures seemed to find their comrades suffering hilarious, grinning with glistening teeth and eyes glinting with malice.

“Animals…” He hisses between his teeth. The Boss’s glinting eyes are back on him again, huffing a breath of laughter. 

Ford glowered, slamming the palms of his hands against the cage. He had to show them he wasn’t afraid, even though his entire being was trembling.

Suddenly, it speaks words he understands.

“Humaanngh…” The Boss’s voice rumbles against the earth as he points a single talon at the shaking human in the cage. “Sssslave.” The creature’s forked tongue flicks out, tasting his fear.

Ford’s heart drops to the cold ground, his bloodshot, wild eyes going wide. The cage rings with resounding crashes as he flings himself against the bars in a panic. The Boss smirks and throws his tail against the cage. Ford freezes, trembling on his hands and knees. He took a deep breath, trying to regain control of himself. He couldn't let fear overtake him. He had to focus.  
  
“Sslave.” The monster repeats, glaring at him. It was clearly trying to get the reaction that he gave it.

Ford was surprised the creature had a rudimentary grasp of the English language. He briefly considered try to speak with it but what good would that do him? It would be foolish to try to reason with something that had already proven itself to be devoid of civility and mercy.

He stayed silent. Glowering at the boss scavenger, lips pressed in a thin line beneath his mask.

The creature stared back, mouth still quirked before flashing its teeth and turning back to the smaller scavenger. It trembled on the ground, blood dripping from between its torn scales and letting out short hacking noises as it struggled to breathe.

The boss barked something in its strange guttural language and the smaller one, with much difficulty, awkwardly scrambled to its feet. It hurriedly limped out the tent without looking back, leaving behind a small trail of blood in its wake. With a swish of its tail and a flutter of the tent flap, it was gone.

The boss turned to its entourage and muttered a few more words. They nodded before one of them approached Ford’s cage. The man tensed as a clawed hand reached for the padlock on the cage door. A moment passed before a small click was heard and the door swung open.

“Out.” The boss growled.

Ford hesitated before tentatively crawling out of the cage, wincing in pain. He realized it may be in his best interest to obey for the time being.

"Fasterrgh!" The boss snapped, lashing his tail from side to side with clear impatience. Ford glared at him and hissed between his gritted teeth, his body was aching from the most smallest movement. He couldn't obey, even if he wanted to.

Pain shot up his backside as something hit him hard and sent him tumbling back into the dirt. For a moment he couldn't see and he heard a ringing in his ears. He heard the creatures huffing and hissing with laughter and fury welled, hot and heavy, in his gut as he attempted to scramble to his feet.

The Boss Scavenger must have gotten impatient. Ford heard it clicking his teeth together before it's claws hooked onto the strap of the muzzle, yanking Ford into the air. Ford let out a small yelp at the sharp pain in his neck. The ground was ripped out from underneath him and he hung suspended in the air, looking straight into the Boss's slitted reptilian eyes. He remained still, his heart pounding heavily against his rib cage. 

The Boss snapped orders and some sort of measuring tape was passed off to him by another.

"Stand." Was the only guttural word spoken to him before Ford was unceremoniously dropped back onto the ground. His feet hit the ground hard, his legs shuddered from the weight of the fall. But he stayed standing, refusing to eat dirt again. He kept his head held high, though pain glazed his eyes over, setting his jaw in quiet defiance.

He stood still as the boss unraveled the faded, sand-colored tape. Ford stiffened as the creature walked behind him and felt a tickle as something brushed briefly against his hair. The boss grunted something to its comrade and Ford saw one of them scrawl something onto a yellowing piece of paper.

The tape was then moved around his waist and Ford’s lip curled at the feeling of scales rubbing against his skin. Another short grunt came from the scavenger and its friend scribbled once more onto the paper.

The next few minutes were spent having seemingly random parts of his anatomy measured. Chest, legs, arms, head. The boss meandered around his body, bringing the tape up to measure the space between Ford’s eyes and back around to measure the space between his shoulder blades.

It wasn’t hard for Ford to guess what the overly excessive measuring was for and he felt anxiety resting heavily in his gut.

Claws brushed against his inner thighs and his muscles tensed instinctively. A thick waft of the creature's stinking carrion breath washed over him and he crushed down to urge to gag. The Boss smirked at his comrade, huffing a snide remark that made the others laugh. Ford felt a muscle in his jaw twitch as he gritted his teeth even tighter and tried to ignore the turmoil of anxiety and anger twisting inside him.

The clawed hands suddenly moved between his legs and he gave an undignified yelp as he all but jumped away from them. The Boss hissed a order and a scaled chest pressed against his back, claws on his shoulders immobilising him.

"Shy..." Came a faint hiss, the Boss Scavenger smirking at him. Ford growled, narrowing his eyes. He wouldn't call it that.

The tape is pressed against his cock, sharp nails just almost touching the sensitive flesh. His skin recoiled at the cold touch and he ducked his head to the side. The huffing laughter was back again and he felt his body heat up from the humiliation. His cock was measured, along with his balls and his ass. Being assessed and evaluated like livestock as the Scavengers made notes, the tape was discarded to ease the muzzle off his head to pull back his lips and look at his teeth. He crushed down the urge to bite as something sharp cut his tongue. His watering eyes were forced to open wide, a light shining inside them for a moment. Clawed hand grabbed at every part of his body until every part of him was mapped out for his future prospective buyers.

His stomach was empty but it churned with nausea, the reality of his fate starting to hit hard.

“Value… Very good.” The Boss murmured in it’s guttural tones, looking over Ford with an undeniable hunger sparking in it’s eyes. The human couldn’t look at it, his pupils flicking away from those beady eyes as sweat collected on his brow and slid down his cheeks. The Scavenger moved closer and Ford forgot how to breath; gulping heavily, his saliva thick from dehydration. The slitted nostrils were inches from his face, twitching before a thick, purple tongue flicked out and dragged across his face. It was unbearably warm and slick. His entire being recoiled.

“S-Stop… Stop it.” He choked out, his breath clogging his throat. The creature glanced at it’s subordinates with amusement, hissing something in it’s own tongue to make them laugh. It made Ford’s chest constrict with fury and terror. The creature behind him tightened it’s grip as the Boss’s muzzle brushed against his cheek. It laved it’s tongue over him, it’s thick saliva dripping into his ear. Hatred welled up inside him, his lip curled in disgust as it’s tongue began to push against his lips. He wrenched his head to the side, snarling low in his throat. 

Claws gripped his chin, dragging his head back to face the monster before him. He writhed, snapping his teeth. The beast withdrew its head, its neck arching before it lunged forward, quick as a viper. Ford was engulfed by sticky warmth, the stench of rotting corpses flooded his senses as the Boss’s enclosed him inside it’s mouth, sharp teeth inches away from his head.   
  
Its tongue plunged into his mouth. He choked and spluttered and gagged. Just as he tensed his jaw to bite down on the intrusion a sharp pressure pressed into the crown of his head. The creature grunted as it gently pressed it’s teeth on him as a clear warning. A squeak of terror escaped from him as he froze in place.  
  
Satisfied it’s captive was not going to cause it any more trouble, the Scavenger explored his mouth with it’s thick tongue, sliding over his molars and against his gums before pushing further back against his uvula. Ford coughed, mouth opening wide as he gagged heavily, gulping frantically for air. The wet intrusion pushed as the creature uttered a soft snarl. He felt the vibration rolling from it’s throat. Tears streamed down Ford’s face as his lungs constricted, his hands raised and twitched in weak protest. And then, the Scavenger withdrew, whipping it’s head back with a hiss. It’s tongue dislodged from his mouth with a sickly squelch.

Ford fell to his knees, buckling over and retching. He could hear the creatures laugh at him, he could hear their hisses of pleasure at his distress. His stomach heaved, dispelling nothing but bile. He hadn’t eaten in so long, he had nothing to throw up. Tears streaked down his face as he sobbed silently, his breath ragged and short.

A scaly claw slid under his chin, forcing him to look up into merciless eyes. The Boss’s lip was curled back in a wolfish grin. It’s grip tightened and forced a choked moan from him.  
  
“Break…. Yessss….” It hissed, it’s tongue scraping against his face like sandpaper. “Sell better… If broken.” 

Clawed hands drag him to his feet, his head lolling uselessly to the side. The Boss gave a grunt and the others gripped him by the scruff and pulled him back into his cage. He had never felt so relieved to be surrounded by metal bars. It was familiarity at the very least. And it was temporary safety, for all it was worth.

He crawled over to the farthest corner of the cage with a pained groan, lying on his side and tucking his knees up to his chest. He vaguely heard that same hissing laughter and heavy footfalls moving away. He just lay there, eyes glassy as his head swam. 

He could no longer detect the passage of time and he fell into a daze.

Time was meaningless.

He wondered what Stanley was doing…

He thought of faces that were from another lifetime.

This must be how it ends for him, surely. His mouth was so dry. He never realised the inside of his mouth could be so dry,

The sound of metal grating against metal roused him, eyes snapping wide as a bolt of adrenaline charged through him.

“For you.”

Metal slid against metal, liquid sloshed against the surface. 

Water.

The sound that left Ford was animalistic. He scrambled to his feet to see glowing eyes through the bars of the cage. His hands shook as he reached for the bowl of water, clutching it in his palms and lapping his tongue against the liquid. It tasted metallic, it tasted stale. Every instinct screamed for him to drink as fast as possible. But the tangible remains of logic clung to him. A first aid course a lifetime ago. Drink slow. Slow. Slow. Slow.

He forced himself to pull away from the bowl, water still remaining. He was on his hands and knees, lapping from a bowl of water like an animal. 

And the pair of eyes were gone.

 


End file.
